Kitty's Cosplay Club Crisis!
by MewSara100
Summary: Momomiya Ichigo moves up to the highschool level after Masaya broke up with her then I followed him and ran him down! Now, she seems to be the center of everyone's attention. especially that of the hottest club in school, The Coseplay Club! IxOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK, I GUESS I HAVE TO CREATE A NEW STORY! I GOT SEVEN VOTES FOR YES ON MAKING AN IxOC THAT HAS NOTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH VAMPIRES. THOUGH, I REALLY AM A HUGE VAMPIRE FAN!!!**_

Alright, summary time!

So, in this fic, Ichigo starts to feel down, due to the heat of the summer, her colleagues not working their fair share, no earned raise from her jerk of a boss, the loss of her boyfriend to a MAN, and a perverted alien stalker! Wow, every girl's perfect world, right? WRONG!

So, how can poor Ichigo's life get any worse? Well, let's see here; there's moving to the high school level with none of your friends. There's trying to stay out of a conflict between clubs within the school. Also, and this is a biggy; one of the top clubs, the Coseplay Club, is after her!

Doesn't sound too bad from a girls standpoint, right? Well, tell me that when you find that the Coseplay Club is a club full of sadistic men who enjoy a cat for company? Yet, that's not the BIG problem.

The main problem is that every guy in the Coseplay Club is also part cat, which they use to entertain their unsuspecting clients, who think the ears and tail are just a costume.

And, if that isn't enough, what if you were blackmailed into that club, using a deep, dark secret?

Well, that's EXACTLY what will befall poor Ichigo when she enters into the high school.

**Oh, and because I have some friends reading these stories, I'll translate some of the names for you. And for my friends from school who read this, you'd have to watch the episodes on YOUTUBE to get why these guys are named like this.**

**ICHIGO: Strawberry**

**MINT: Mint**

**RETASU: Lettuce**

**PURIN: Pudding**

**ZAKURO: I honestly don't know what that means.**

**RYOU: Same**

**Keiichero: Same**

**KISH: I guess it's an alternative spelling to the dish quiche **

**TARUTO: Don't know**

**Pai: From what I know, it's a river someplace**

**AKAI: Red**

**IRU: It's supposed to mean animated or alive**

**ARU: It's supposed to mean inanimate or, in this case, boring.**

**HIKARI: Light, I think**

**YAMI: Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

"**What do you MEAN you're not going to Minazuka? We promised each other we'd go there for high school! All three of us! Miwa, Moe?" the girl glanced towards the spot where her two best friends once stood. Now, in their place, was a trail of unsettled dust and the sound of their voices shouting apologies as they ran onto the train to Kanto.**

"**So much for them. Oh well, I better get to work. It's a good thing it's summer, I have nothing to do today.-CRAP! I have to hurry to work, or I'll be late! Ryou's gonna bite my head off for sure now!" as she shouted this, she ran towards the café. "Almost there!-oof!" suddenly, she was flung backwards and onto the ground, shadowed by whatever or WHOEVER she had bumped into.**

"**What just happened, NYA?!" as she gazed into the face of the person looking down at her, she was somewhat embarrassed, slash shocked. The boy who'd spoken just then looked down at her, his long dark crimson hair fell into his face, barely grazing the side of Ichigo's cheek. that's not the worst part though, it was his ears! They were dark black and really silky cat ears. Not to mention, his tail, also black and silky, wrapped itself around Ichigo's leg.**

"**Aw, it's a shecat! And here I thought it was only men." he muttered, leaning down to her ear, which hadn't yet turned into that of a cat's.**

"**H-hey, don't do that!" she pleaded as he blew lightly onto the appendage.**

"**Oh, and give me one good reason why I should stop. And I'll give you a few reasons why I won't." he smirked as he taunted her, obviously aware that she was embarrassed.**

"**I-I have to get going!" she pleaded, sitting up. Now, she was able to scoot away some. Yet, it was to no prevail, the strange cat-boy had come even closer than before, now almost sitting on her as he looked down at her.**

"**Hmm, you're ears and tail, why won't they come to the surface? don't be scared necko-chan, I'll protect you!" he reached up and started to play with her pigtail, as if it were a cat-toy. "I know you're a kitty too, so just show me your ears and tail! Or…do you have to be flustered in order for it to work?" with a devilish grin, he leaned down, almost ready to kiss her neck, but was pushed off as Ichigo made a surprise escape towards the safety of the café. Or so she thought.**

"**Ichigo, you're late! I'm docking your pay by three dollars an hour, and you have to wash the dishes and work overtime with no pay." Ryou growled from his place in the middle of the café.**

"**But, Shirogane, I have a legitimate excuse this time! See, there's this weird boy I ran into on my way here, and for some odd reason, he knows I'm part cat! I was almost molested!" she fumed, hoping he'd believe her. …Nope!**

"**Ichigo, I know the ground rules for work ethic has always been a bit shaky for you, but you have to come in on TIME and not LIE!" he spoke as if she were an IDIOT! **

"**H-hey! How in the world do you expect me to do all the work by myself?" she fumed, knowing it was true that she did all of the work.**

"**Wrong, that's where Mint, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro come in." he retorted matter-of-factly.**

"**Yeah, but none of them work! I mean, Mint doesn't, and Retasu tries her best, and Purin's still too young to realize that work isn't play, and Zakuro scares people off with her glares!" now, she was really red in the face, partly from speaking without much breath, and partly because she was about to KILL Shirogane.**

"**Yeah, well at least they're on TIME!" he replied mockingly, walking away.**

"**Fine, guess a raise is outta the question then." she muttered, walking into the changing room.**

"**Hmm, you're not as blunt as I though you were." he replied from the main hall.**

"**Mint, GET TO WORK!" Ichigo hollered as she walked from the kitchen with an order.**

"**Ichigo, I can't. What if Kish and the others attack?! I have to be ready for an attack." she replied, and sipped her tea with an extended pinky finger.**

"**B-but, I could really use some help." she replied, setting down the order for the person. "Besides, they ordered this from you." with this, she turned to the table she'd delivered the food to and bowed. "I'm truly sorry to inconvenience sir. You'll have to excuse my coworker. She's new and doesn't really work that well."**

"**Oh, it's fine. Really Necko-Chan, thank you." suddenly, she darted into a full standing position at the sound of the voice. **

"**Y-you're ears." she whispered, pointing to his cat ears atop his head, then to his tail, swaying side to side as he sat in the comfy white café chair, sipping a strawberry milkshake.**

"**Hmm, so are you ready to show me YOUR ears and tail? Or can I assume I get to surface them? Y'know, it isn't healthy for a Necko to hide their ears and tail for so long. It hides their instincts so well that they forget they ever had them." he smirked lightly, resting his chin on the backs of his folded hands.**

"**T-that still doesn't tell me why you're able to have them out in public without drawing attention." she was about to walk away, thinking her question wouldn't get an answer, but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist.**

"**You're transferring to Minazuka High, right? Well, I run a club there for coseplay. The only thing is, it's all guys in the club. But, they're like me, so we use the ears and tails as a coseplay prop, when in all reality, they're perfectly real. You're a Necko, so I bet I can convince the others to accept you into the club too!" his hand traveled from her wrist to her palm, bringing her palm to his lips. Suddenly, he kissed it.**

"**W-what was that about, NYA?!" that was the last straw, her ears and tail popped out, matching the mystery boy's own.**

"**I knew it!" he laughed lightly, stroking her tail.**

"**Hey, it's the CC leader, Akai! But, why is that girl wearing a pair of cat ears and all? I've never seen her around the club room before now." the girl who'd been asking the questions got up form her seat beside her best friend and walked over to the table.**

"**Oh, ma'am, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at the girl, who stared at her with glittering eyes.**

"**No, it's just that I've always admired the CC, but I've always wanted to see a girl Necko!" with this, the strange girl began to pet Ichigo's ears lightly.**

"**Mika, behave yourself!" the cat-boy snapped, then went back to his fawning over her tail.**

"**Y-you two know each other?" she questioned, pointing to the girl, then back to the boy.**

"**She's a part of the Red Rose League For Young Teen Girls. The president actually." he informed her as he got up from his place at his table.**

"**Yep, and I think I've found a new recruit!" she giggled, pinching the poor cat-girl's cheek.**

**Suddenly, though, Ichigo felt two arms wrap around her and pull her back. Straight into a firm chest, covered by the thin cloth of a T-shirt and denim jacket.**

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER! I've gotten to her first, meaning I can enlist her first-"**

"**-yeah, only if she agrees!" Mika reached over and tugged on Ichigo's free arm.**

"**Hey, I gotta work you guys! Please let go!" she begged, trying to pull away.**

"**Fine, I'll see you at school tomorrow then!" Mika giggled, letting go of her to pay, then walked out.**

"**Listen, stay away from her, ok? That whole Red Rose Group is nothing but troubel. They'll pull you in and never let you leave." the mystery boy had gotten done eating, and was now following Ichigo around the café as she took the various orders to various people. **

"**Mint, please do some work, I'm tired and still have three unpaid hours of overtime to go." she was begging her now, she needed a break.**

"**Don't be so spoiled, Ichigo. It's like you've never worked a day in your entire life!" **

"**Fine," defeated and unwilling to argue any farther, she let the subject drop and went on cleaning the café table where Mint had spilled tea.**

"**Ichigo, you haven't introduced me to your friend here." Mint gestured to the man standing behind Ichigo. "Hello, Mr. Akai, wonderful to see you again. Sorry for Ichigo, she has never worked a day in her life."**

"**Hello, Ms. Azaiwa, and farewell. I must walk Ichigo home for tonight." he replied, wrapping his arm around her back and onto her shoulder.**

"**Well, the president of the Coseplay Club, I presume." they all tuned to stare as Ryou came into the main section of the hallway to check on afterhours activities. **

"**Ryou." Akai acknowledged him briefly, then turned to leave, dragging Ichigo with him. Not that she was really struggling any.**

"**Ichigo has to stay after and clean, as punishment for being late and not working. Sorry bout your luck." Ryou stated bluntly, pulling Ichigo away from the doorway, only to give her a mop and bucket to clean the floors with.**

"**I'm sorry, Ryou, but Ichigo seems tired. I believe she would like to leave for home now." he replied coolly, taking the mop from Ichigo, handing it to Mint. "Here, you clean for once." with that, he was pulling Ichigo through the doors again.**

"**Ichigo, don't go with that guy. He may be a cat like you and me, but he can't be trusted! Please, I don't want to have to resort to my second option." he stated sadly, lightly tugging at Ichigo's wrist.**

"**I'm. so. Tired. Ryou, please let go. I wanna go home and sleep, I can't keep my eyes from fogging and blurring any longer. It's seven o'clock, I'm tired." her eyes slowly closed, letting Akai catch her.**

"**Well, you heard the lady. Bye!" this being said, Akai walked away, the half asleep Ichigo curled into his arms.**

"**Ichigo, if you leave now, you're fired!" Ryou shouted as they walked away. **

**Upon hearing this, Ichigo's eyes shot open, and she tried jumping from Akai's arms and running to Ryou. But, that's kinda hard to do when your captor won't let you go.**

"**Please, mister, let go! My job's on the line!" she pleaded, that sense of similarity and safety was gone, in its place was fear and anxiety.**

"**No, you work so hard, and no one says thanks for it. No raise, no rest, no help. you've been all alone for most of your time working here it seems. Just come to the Coseplay Club, and you'll have all of that." he spoke these words into her ear softly, as if to show he meant no harm. "Also, Ryou makes you hide your precious ears and tail, and I can tell it's hurting you deeply. We may be all guys at the club besides you, but you'll belong to a family that understands you, that cares about you. Not just the human part of you either." it was as if he were begging her to come with him, and it sounded so familiar, like what Kish usually told her. **

**After Masaya cheating on her and getting run down by all eighteen wheels on a tanker, (me: whistles innocently.) and after she lost her best friends today, she really was tired and stressed. Now, to top things off, she's had to work like a dog and be stalked by a cat-boy.**

"**Ichigo, you have three seconds to make up your mind. After that, you can't come back. Ever." the tone with which Ryou stated this was cold and cruel, showing her he meant every word.**

"**I-I DON'T KNOW! St-stop being so mean! I'm tired and stressed and hungry NYA!" soon, she began to whimper into the boy's shirt as he held her.**

"**Fine, you're fired with no other pay." again, his words were cold and cruel. Yet, in those words, was a sense of deep hurting. **

**He hadn't wanted to loose Ichigo. She was the only thing that could brighten his mood enough for him to think straight and clear. Besides, who would lead them if the aliens chose to attack?! The others weren't that coordinated, and would surely lose. Yet, he HAD been unfair to her, and yelled at her. Even when she told the truth. She was weak because of him, she'd finally broken.**

"**Come on, Ichigo-Chan. I'll bring you to your home and you can eat a good meal and clean up your tears. Then, you can rest before we make the journey to the school. It will be long, so we'll take my jet, you'll be able to rest even more there." he comforted her and he held her close, walking up to the seemingly abandoned house.**

**Her parents had left her alone, with the expectation that she could work for herself and live on her own. Meanwhile, they had traveled to Vegas to gamble their nestegg away and never return to Japan.**

**FOUND YOU! Earlier I heard you were working overtime at the café, so I thought you'd be there, but you weren't. I was so worried!" Akai peered up, into the clear night sky, the stars shining down brightly, and saw him. **

**Kish sat in a tree, on a branch overlooking the two cats, his eyes glowing with jealousy at how this almost stranger got to hold Ichigo. The only thing he knew would bring him comfort at night, the only one who could ever make him feel safe.**

"**Y'know, it's rude and disgraceful for some stranger to come up and start to court a lady. Besides, she's spoken for." he growled down at the cat-boy, who just simply kept walking, Ichigo still being carried bridal style in his arms.**

"**Go away, you stupid alien! Can't you tell that the poor Necko girl is tired? How rude, to wake a sleeping maiden. Especially when they really need such rest." he retorted, scratching Ichigo's exposed cat ear, causing her to fall back into her peaceful dream of drinking milk and eating fish, then pouncing a ball of yarn. All of this in the form of her tiny cat body.**

"**I heard what happened, and I'm here to take her away. So that she won't HAVE to deal with such stress and pain." Kish claimed, flying down to grab Ichigo, only to be pushed away by Akai's strong hand.**

"**Don't you get it? She wants to rest at home, the only place she can feel safe in. well, it USED to be that way." he bowed his head in anger, his fingers trembled tremendously, yet he continued to hold Ichigo and speak. "Her parents, they left her all alone. Her friends, they too abandoned her. Ayouma Masaya, also abandoned her, for a GUY! And now, to top things off, that jerk, Ryou fired her!"**

**Kish looked totally angry, ready to kill, angry.**

"**So, please excuse me, I'm taking her home. Don't you DARE interfere." with this, he walked on, only stopping when he found her home. It was easy, due to the fact that he'd been suspecting her of being a Necko for some time now, and had followed her for quite a while.**

"**Ichigo, we're here, sleepyhead." as Ichigo began to stir, Akai jarred open the unlocked door and set her down, helping to steady her as he did so. Then, he proceeded to fully open the door, and lead her in.**

"**Thank you. But, what will I do for a job? I have the mortgage payment-bills-taxes-school fees-" she was beginning to panic, the very thing Akai was trying to avoid.**

"**-before you go off on a rampage, just take a breath or two and relax." watching as she did this, he felt a tad bit better, 'good, now she might not go crazy, yet.' he thought as he guided her to the couch.**

"**Now, listen; I've made it my personal effort to protect you in any way I can. Meaning, I sold your house and you'll be fully moved into your dorm by Friday."**

"**WHAT?! This house is the only thing I've got lett1 I can't loose this house! Besides, what about school fees for all four years?!"**

"**Already been paid." he replied with a wave of his hand. "Besides, this old house is falling to pieces, and you'll get the money from the house sale to buy clothes and stuff. In return for my good deeds, will you join the Coseplay Club?!" he pleaded, going and begging her on his knees.**

"**I guess you're right. …I don't mean to be rude but, I really don't WANT to join a club right now. Sorry." she replied, getting up to go upstairs. **

**Surprisingly, she'd gotten used to the boy hanging around all the time, and now felt comfortable with him, to a certain extent.**

'**might just be cat hormones.' she thought, climbing the stairs to a room she would never see again after tomorrow.**

**Ok, I know I promised you humor, and it's coming. But, for now, I feel that I should try to make a connection between at least two of the characters so far. Next chapter, you'll meet the other members of the Coseplay Club, as well as go in deeper to learn more about the Red Rose League from earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AWESOME! I got a bunch of reviews from everyone! Now I will update! **

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! SMASH! RINGGGGG!

"I hate that stupid alarm clock!" as she stated this, Momomiya Ichigo sat up in her bed and grabbed the already destroyed alarm clock, throwing it from the window.

"Nya, nya, nya! No, thank you, I don't want any more fish. Nya." looking down, she was almost ready to kill the person curled up at the end of the bed at her feet, thinking it was Kish, but stopped, realizing it to be Akai.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought you went home!" she stuttered, scooting back on the bed as Akai awoke and came closer.

"Oh, I only stayed 'cause you seemed sad. I thought you might want some company, so you don't get lonely. Besides, I packed your belongings already and moved them to the jet. Now, all you have to do is scratch me behind the ear and go take a shower. Then, come down and eat some breakfast." the boy looked so eager for his scratch on the ear, that Ichigo just couldn't resist. She lifted her hand to one of his silky black kitty ears, and scratched it lightly, earning a soft purr from the boy.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then. Thank you for helping me pack, I'll be down soon, so help yourself to anything in the pantry. Oh, and why do you have a jet? Most kids ask for a car when they get older." she lifted herself from the bed, and walked into the bathroom to the side of her bedroom, grabbing the new uniform on her way in.

"Well, my family being the head of the school has a lot to do with things. Minazuka IS quite a rich school you know. All our students come from the worlds largest companies and richest and royal families you know." he replied, getting off the bed to walk out the door and go down to the kitchen. "The jet will leave at nine. I have the day off to escort you alongside the girl from earlier, the president of the Red Rose League, Mika Ritsushinma."

Memories of the rambunctious blond from earlier ran through her mind. She remembered the shining long blond hair, curled at the end, tied at the top by a dark blue ribbon of silk. Those eyes of bright aqua blue, shining down at her, as if she were some kind of trophy to steal from the Coseplay Club. The cackling laugh, filling the room to the brim with evil atmosphere.

Ichigo shook her head rapidly, trying to get the picture of Mika's evil expression out of her mind, once and for all.

"I have to focus on my agenda for today. First, I'll take a shower and eat. Then, I'll board the jet and go to the school. Next, I'll tour the school and make as many friends as I can. Finally, I'll be assigned a dorm." she went over the schedule six times already, and was now getting out of the shower, pulling on her uniform.

"I can't let Ryou, Kish, and Ayouma get me down! Also, my friends don't know what they're missing, so oh well." she mumbled, walking out of the bathroom, heading to the mirror. "Let's see what this thing looks li-" she paused. For good reason, too.

There, standing in the mirror's reflection, staring back at her with the same red pigtails and chocolate brown eyes, was a totally different person. In place of the childish little girl that once occupied the room, there stood a mature young lady, who's best features had been brought to the surface. Having her cat ears and tail seemed to only add to that.

"Ah, so it fits well?" at the sound of the newest voice, Ichigo spun around. Only to be faced with black hair, white cat features, and deep golden eyes. "Hello, my name is Yami, Yami Tatsuko to be exact. Son of the owner of the Tatsuko Corporation For Electronics and entertainment. Though we are a company focused on mainly Tvs and video games, we have long since aided the Japanese army in its tracking and defense department." once he'd finished, the stranger bowed and stood once again.

"Uh, no offense but…I've never even HEARD of your company. Only Nintendo." she replied, backing away, to the door.

"I wouldn't try to run, if I were in your position…Momomiya Ichigo." he smirked as he watched her freeze with fear.

"H-how in the world do y-" she was cut off by the strange boy.

"I've done extensive research on you, ever since you aced our string of exams. I must say, I'm impressed, Mew Ichigo."

A sharp intake of breath is all the boy needed, to continue.. "You see, ever since Akai sensed your cat genes last summer on his vacationing here, he won't shut up about you. So, I did some checking up on you, and found out about your life story. don't worry though, you're safe with us now, in a school that will accept you naturally. I believe that you'll make quite a nice clubmemeber for the visitors." he smirked as he closed his dark golden eyes.

"Can't anyone tell that I want a normal life? I swear, first it's the mews, now it's you! Its like jumping from the frying pan, into the fire. Only, it's not fire, IT'S MOLTEN HOT LAVA THAT WILL BURN ME ALIVE ON IMPACT-"

"Please, don't be angry with us, Ichigo-Chan! We only wanna help you." before Ichigo could turn and acknowledge the young voice that had spoken, she felt a pair of tiny lips peck her cheek, and small arms wrap around her shoulders. The person, or child, it seemed, was now clinging onto her shoulders, almost as if it were a loyal cat, clinging to its master.

"T-there's another one?!" she squeaked, turning to stare at the brown haired, green eyed, tan cat featured, little boy.

"Hiya, I'm Hikari Tatsuko! It's nice to finally meet you, Ichi-Chan!" he giggled, pulling on Ichigo's hand.

"Oh, hello, Hikari. You must be Yami's younger brother then, right? You're so adorable." she giggled as she turned around and around, being pulled by Hikari, who nodded in response.

"Hikari, stop that! You'll make her dizzy!" the two voices rang out in unison, both male, both somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, Iru and Aru, hi!" the boy stopped spinning her, letting her steady herself. Yet, he hadn't once let go.

"Do you realize how long we walked around Tokyo, trying to find this dang house?! The least that could happen is that the house could be a bit grander! I mean, it's super clean, yeah, but it's also so plain." Ichigo peered over her shoulder, to the window, where the voices had come from.

There, sitting on the windowcill, was a white haired teenage boy with white kitty ears and tail tipped in black. His twin was just the opposite, having black hair with white tipped cat ears and tail.

"Aru Yamadashine, nice to meet you, Ichigo-Chan." the boy with the white hair and black and white ears got up and walked over to Ichigo, leaning down to kiss her free hand.

"Hey, name's Iru, Iru Yamadashine." as the second twin spoke, we walked over, pulling his twin away by the tail, leaning down and taking his place. Holding her small hand to his lips as he knelt.

"Hey, Ichigo, breakfast is ready. Are you done in the shower ye-" Akai went mute at the site of his new friend, in the hands of his fellow team members.

"Oh, hey boss." Aru was the first to speak up, acknowledging Akai with a nonchalant gesture, before turning and pulling his brother back by his ear, taking his place back, kneeling and kissing the back of her hand.

On the other hand, Hikari had made himself at home, hanging on Ichigo's back, while Yami dug through the only bag left in Ichigo's room.

"Ah, I see. Ms. Ichigo, it seems as though you are indeed a Necko." he muttered, pulling out a silver bell on a choker of black silk cloth.

"H-HEY! It's impolite to freely rummage through someone else's personal belongings without their permission!"

Soon though, she just sighed in defeat and gave up. He wasn't listening to her, he was admiring the bell.

"Keep it if you want. I got it cheap, as a souvenir from Okinawa a couple years back." she sighed again, remembering picking up the red ribboned bell choker from Ayouma, placing the black choker aside. Then, she remembered hiring somebody (me) to run it over after he'd broken up with her and gotten run over himself. (Such sweet irony!)

Sensing her sadness, Yami stretched out the ribbon of silk, pulling it around her neck, and tying it fro the back.

"Na, I think it would do much better around your neck." he seemed to purr the words as he made the bell chime a bit from around her neck.

"H-hey! don't go get'n all friendly with her! The prince charming of the story should be the one who's closest to the Heroine-NYA NYA NYA!" they all smirked, watching their boss get scratched behind the ear by Ichigo, who seemed to not mind that the situation was quite odd.

"FOUND IT! Hey, Mika, I found her house!" the voice sounded as if it were coming from a bull horn. That, accompanied with the sound of chopper blades cutting through the air, made all five men take a somewhat protective stance around Ichigo.

"Nicely done, Rin!" the voice was blood curdlingly evil laugh that followed, made Ichigo shiver. Mika!

And, that's precisely who it was, too. She soon found this out when Mika jumped from the chopper, and onto her windowcill.

"So, Ichigo-Chan, we meet again? So, are you ready to join the Red Rose League?" she questioned, snickering at the men who had stayed in their defensive stance. "Such a pathetic bunch. Come, Ichigo. We can go by chopper to the school, where you can join the Red Rose League!" she went to reach for Ichigo's wrist, to pull her from the room, but Ichigo was too fast, and pulled back before she could get catnapped.

"First, before I agree to anything, I have some questions. First, what the heck is this Red Rose Club?"

"Oh, I can't believe you've never heard of us before! I mean, not knowing something as silly as an electronics corporation heir is perfectly fine. But, how have you never even heard our club mentioned?! Well, you see…the Red Rose League is a club for blossoming young women to study and relax and chat. As well as holding all girls activities such as tea parties, banquets, dances, performances, and debate team!" by now, the strange girl was so caught up in her fantasy of the RRL, that she didn't realize Ichigo leaving till she was almost completely out the door, Akai and the others in toe.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING ICHIGO-CHAN?! Don't you want to join the RRL?! It's all girls, it's safe, and you'll be part of making a safe haven for women everywhere!"

"Sorry, but I'm not that interested in something like an all girls club. Besides, tea parties and dances, as well as theatre and banquets." she stated bluntly, before taking her leave through the door of the room.

"GRRRRR! FINE! I won't give up though, I WILL enlist you into the RRL!" she yelled, throwing her fists into the air in rage.

**I'm stopping here, because I have things to get done, dishes and all. But, I WILL update, if YOU review, that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…CHAPTER FOUR!!! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

"Wow, I've never seen such an elegant interior on a plane, especially a small jet." Momomiya Ichigo sat by the window, on the soft tan, couch-like, jet seat.

"I HATAE HIGHTS!" (starts to sob.)

"Oh, Hikari, if it will make you feel any better, then you can sit by me till we land. You'll be safe, no worries." as she'd spoken these words, all five Necko boys ran over to her, kicking and clawing their way passed one another to get to Ichigo. "P-please don't fight like this! There's room for you ALL to sit." she soothed, causing the fight to break at once.

So, in the end, Akai sat beside her, his head on her shoulder. On the other side of her sat Yami, who'd wrapped his arms around Ichigo. To protect her from getting scared while they flew apparently. (Gimme a break!) the two brothers sat on the floor on either side of her feet, nuzzling them intently. Yet, it seemed that Hikari had gotten the best seat in the whole jet.

He sat, curled up into almost a full ball, on Ichigo's lap as she began to pet his ears.

"Evil little runt!" the brothers muttered to each other. They had wanted to sit with their heads on Ichigo's lap.

"I CALLED LAP! It's not FAIR!" Akai began to sulk like a baby, but was cheered instantly when Ichigo lent over and began to scratch his ear.

"Feel better?" she questioned, smirking at how easily she got him to calm and brighten up.

"Mhm! Nya nya nya!" with this, Akai fell into a semi sleep state of pleasure as he purred intently.

"Rotten little brat. I thought we had agreed on switching spots regularly!" Yami complained, crossing his arms as he glared towards his younger brother.

"So, I lied." he stated as his reply, then went on purring as Ichigo scratched his ear.

"Oh, Yami, do you want your ear scratched?" she asked, leaning over, not giving him time to protest a lie. It was true, he desperately wanted her to scratch his ear. It calmed his claustrophobia. Yet, it seemed that he only got that way around people he really didn't care about. Ichigo seemed to be a completely different story, however. For, as she touched his glossy black cat ear, he immediately purred out in pleasure, leaning into her, setting his head on her shoulder as she scratched.

"There, feeling better?" she asked, scratching his ear, still. Soon though, she began to hum, breaking what silence that was left between her talking and their purring.

"Mr. Akai, sir?"

"Yes, pilot?" he replied, lifting his head from its place on her shoulder.

"We're landing, sir." the pilot replied, turning fully back to the front window, seeing as how he'd turned to face them to speak.

"Alright, have someone unload Miss Ichigo's baggage. Have them take it all to room 101." he ordered, composing himself in order to direct the pilot on what to do once they'd landed.

"Thank you, sir." she thanked the pilot, who looked back and tipped his hat to her in reply before turning and landing the jet.

"Well, we're here, Ichigo." Yami informed her, pointing to the large white mansion of a dormhouse that she'd stay in.

"Thank you, Yami." she bowed and headed off to help with the luggage, only to be stopped by the twins.

"Where do you think you're going, Ichigo?" their voices rang out in unison as they closed in on her.

Soon, she was being pulled by them, into the large mansion. Though, she failed to notice the mischievous expressions they wore.

"You're going to LOVE it here, Ichigo-_chan_." they spoke the last suffix with a strong tone of evil evident in their voices.

"W-what do you mean, LOVE IT?!" she questioned, holding onto the doorframe so she wouldn't be pulled into, possibly, her doom.

"Oh, Ichigo, starting tomorrow, you're our newest club member. The only girl in the whole club that is." Yami smirked evilly, walking over to the helpless red haired Necko who was still clinging to the doorframe as the twins pulled her in.

"Ichigo, we'll have BUNCHES of fun! Right?" as she looked down, Ichigo came face to face with Hikari, who smiled up at her, melting her heart.

"Fine, I'll only stay for a while in your club, just to see what it's like and all." she muttered as her fingers accidentally slipped from the frame of he door, causing her to be flung back and ontop of Iru and Aru, who didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Aw, is our Necko girl hurt?" Iru teased, lifting her chin to meet his face. "Yeah Ichigo-chan, we'll have FUN. Right?" he began to laugh, coming closer to poor, defenseless Ichigo.

"Yes, LOTS of fun. Hmm, Ichigo-chan?" now, Aru had joined the taunting and teasing, alongside his brother.

"L-let go!" she pleaded as Iru walked through the door and into dorm 101. Here, he set her down. Aru, carrying her last bag, came in behind his brother, smirking as he gazed down at the defenseless Necko.

"So, do you want to start having fun tonight?" he teased as he went and sat down beside her on the bed. "Well?" he chuckled, leaning over and wrapping himself around one side of Ichigo. (Her waist.) while Iru did the same on the other side of her.

"Well, it seems as if this is a bad time to interrupt, huh?" as Ichigo glanced up and over to meet the voice, she saw Yami standing in the doorway of her room. "I need to speak with our newest club member for a moment. If that's alright with YOU two that is." he chuckled to himself as he watched Ichigo struggle to get to her feet and free herself from the twin's grip.

"I'll be back, don't worry." she giggled, patting them on the shoulder.

Apparently, they'd taken it the wrong way, and began to blush, inwardly wanting her to hurry back.

"Come on, we can talk in the hall." he stated bluntly, trying to mask the butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok." she replied, following him out the door, closing it behind them. (No offense, but she's clueless.)

"Ichigo, come with me for a moment. Akai had to go and tend to a board meeting, and Hikari went to take a nap, so we have time to discuss some things about your school life here at Minazuka." he stated, pulling her by her wrist to another door. Once there, he opened the door, pulling her into the room, leaving the door to close and lock on its own.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about, Yami-san?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"D-do you want to sit down? You can sit on my bed, if you'd like, that is." he tried to hide his blush, but she apparently noticed it.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me." she stated sympathetically, sitting lightly on the blue comforter of his large bed.

"Well, do you promise not to say anything to anyone about this?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Little did Ichigo realize however, that he'd purposely sat close enough that she was nearly falling into him because of the large dip the bed formed when he sat down.

"Oh, sure. Now, what seems to be the matter, Yami-san-"

"-please, don't be so formal. We're friends, right?" he questioned, leaning into her as she sank into him even more. 'Jeez, she really IS light.'

"O-ok. So, what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked, touching his shoulder, sensing his discomfort.

Suddenly, and without warning, Yami leaned down, placing his head onto her lap. Then, taking her hand, he placed it on his cat ear.

"Please, don't say anything about this to the others but…I'm lonely." he whispered, letting a single tear cascade down hi pale face.

Sensing his sorrow and loneliness, Ichigo began to scratch at his glossy black cat ear, smiling when he began to purr.

"You don't have to be alone any longer. I'll always be here to comfort you and listen to what goes on in your head." she reassured him, giggling when she'd found the spot he liked best.

"You'll scratch my ears too, won't you?!" his voice seemed almost to beg as he spoke these words.

"Of course I will. Silly kitty, don't worry about anything. I might not know exactly WHAT is bothering you, but it seems pretty easy for me to look and sea when something's weighing on your mind." she giggled again as she scratched his ears and he purred.

Truth be told, he seemed to act like a small child who'd finally found safety and belonging, in the arms of an understanding person just like themselves.

"Hey, Yami, you in here? Have you seen ichi-" Hikari paused abruptly, staring at his older brother, who's head lay on Ichigo's lap, while she scratched his ear. He'd never seen his brother in such bliss before, it made him smile too.

"Oh, Hikari?" almost immediately, Yami jumped up and straightened himself up, helping Ichigo to her feet. "Well, guess it's time to go find Akai and the others, before they start going through your personal belongings." with that, he ran out, trying his best to conceal his blush from his brother.

Once he was gone and out of sight, Hikari turned from thom facing in his brother's direction, to fully facing Ichigo. "Well, I've never seen him smile like that. Thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, sorry I left you guys hanging there, but I figured I'd do a personal chapter on each member of the club before I got into much of the school type activity and all that stuff. Also, sorry if this reminds you guys a lot of Ouran High School Host Club, I finished watching the English version a couple days ago, so I kinda got the idea stuck in my head. This IS NOT a crossover though, so I'm giving credit to the original producer for the idea, but I'm not gonna directly relate this fic to Ouran High School Host Club. Also, thanks to another review, I've learned that it's COSPLAY, not COSEPLAY. No E. So**, **thanks to the author who told me that, it really helped me out.**

"NO, I WANNA HELP HER UNPACK!" Iru yelled, throwing his dear brothet into the hallway by his ear.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I WON'T LET A CREEP LIKE YOU STAY IN THE SAMME ROOM, ALONE, WITH POOR, INNOCENT ICHIGO!" Aru ran back into the room, pulling his brother out of the room by his nose. (ouch!)

"G-guys, I'm done unpacking. Thanks for the offer to help though." she stated, trying to break up the fight, long enough for the two to cool down enough not to kill each other.

"Fine, then we can study together then. You'll need to know the handbook, in order to know the rules and regulations." Iru offered, coming up behind her with the handbook.

"YOU don't even know what the handbook says. You IDIOT!" Aru growled, shoving his brother out of the way, smirking as he heard his brother crash into the hallway wall.

"T-that sounded pa-painful!" Ichigo stuttered, walking over to Iru, who was faking an injury.

"OUCH! AH, that really hurt, dangit! Ah, I think my ankle's twisted, and my back kinda hurts!" he seemed to be a professional in the field of faking an injury. It was his way of skipping gym. Yet, it seemed that his brother saw right through him.

"Aru, you dunce! You're just faking it to get Ichigo-Chan's attention! Stop being so greedy! Other people need Ichigo's love too-I mean, k-kindness!" Iru blushed as he bowed his head in embarrassment as he went to stare out the large arched window of Ichigo's master suite dormroom.

"Oh, Iru, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Besides, just speak up and I'll talk to you. Jeez, you guys seem to get really flustered whenever you mention love. I don't get it, 'cause I really like you guys too." with this, she smiled up at Iru from her place on the floor, nursing a faking Aru. (I swear, she's clueless at love!)

"F-fine then, c-can you scratch my ear again. It felt really nice." he lowered his head further, his blush growing.

"Sure." she giggled, walking over to the her bead, sitting down. Soon, Aru wass at one side of her, and Iru was on the other.

"HA! You WERE faking it then!" Iru scoffed, rushing to lie down on the entirety of Ichigo's lap, leaving no room for his brother.

"Hey now, scoot over. I think Aru wants his ear scratched too." she spoke softly, patting the empty side of her lap, where Aru placed his head gently, making especially sure he got comfortable.

"NYA NYA NYA!" purrs of pleasure escaped the lips of both boys as the wonderful feeling of Ichigo's slender fingers caused shivers to run down their backs.

"Ichigo-Chan, yeah, there!" Iru purred, rubbing his head against Ichigo's stomach.

"Ichigo, this really feels nice…NYA NYA NYA! Yeah, right there! Please don't let go of my ear!" he begged, reaching up to take hold of Ichigo's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about a thing." she had sensed a fragileness in the two twins from the moment she'd met them. Like the two needed someone there all the time, to take away that loneliness and sorrow.

"Aw man! Hey, I'll be right back, Ichigo! It's an emergency!" with this, Iru ran from the room, then headed for the restroom.

"He always DID have such a weak bladder after drinking anything while flying." Aru muttered, lifting his head off of the bed, yet not letting go of her waist

"He seems really stressed. Like he's constantly in search of someone who will take away the pain away in his heart. He seems to need a lot of attention. Yet, he feels that, in order to receive all the attention he can, he hast to cause mischief. I guess it's just another reason for me to stay then. I'll make sure he doesn't have to cause mischief in order to get attention." she stated, easing her grip on his ear.

"Yeah, it's always been like that. Our family strives on intelligence and tactics. Though, Iru seems to run into a situation without thinking, and is constantly just scraping by on tests." Aru muttered, taking Ichigo's hand, and setting it on his chest, over his heart.

"But, he's not the only brother that needs to feel loved. I'm lonely, in my own little world, where I feel safe. Where nothing can harm me. Yet, I want to feel the way I do when you scratch my ear. It's like you transmit such joy and love through your touch. Everyone has noticed it, even Akai." with this, Aru leaned over, nuzzling his forehead into the crook of her neck.

"Aru, you're lonely. You're scared to open up to anyone. Yet, that's only the very tip of the iceberg, right? You need to know that you're loved, just like Iru. Yet, you show it differently. Unlike Iru, you're subtler than that, and you show your feelings stronger when you HAVE opened up." she had sorted out his EXACT thoughts on his feelings.

"Please, promise me that you won't ignore me. Promise me you'll scratch my ears with that much love, like you did moments ago. It's calming, it lets me know you care." with this, he took both her hands, pulling them up to his ears, wanting her to scratch them both.

"Ok, Aru-Chan." she whispered, beginning to scratch, causing him to nearly go nuts.

"Aru, you BAKA! Stop being so greedy! I need her love too!" Iru stood in the doorway to Ichigo's dorm, tears in his eyes. "You're my twin, and yet you're so mean! I leave for a few minutes, and here you are, hogging Ichigo and her love. Just so YOU can feel better! How do you think I feel?! I need my ears scratched TOO!"

"Iru, come sit down. I have enough love for you both." she outstretched her hand, which Iru took greedily, bringing her hand to his ear.

So, through the afternoon, that's how the three stayed, till dinner time.

"I TOLD YOU, she likes me BETTER!" Iru's voice could be heard all throughout the dinning hall.

"NO, she scratched my ear with a lot more love!" Aru could be seen, wrapping his arms around Ichigo, while Iru pulled on her other arm.

"G-guys, everyone's staring!" she muttered, pointing to the staring eyes of al the students in the cafeteria.

"So, just say it! You like me better, right?!" Iru pried, pulling her chair closer to him as they sat down.

"No, she likes me better, isn't that right, Ichigo?!" Aru chimed, pulling her chair over to him once she'd sat down.

"Do I even WANT to know why you two are touching Ichigo like that?" Yami questioned, a hint of jealousy in his own voice.

"Yami, hi." she spoke cheerily as Yami pulled Ichigo's chair around to the other side of the table.

"So, more competition?! Fine, bring it on!!!" the twins yelled in unison, kicking Yami under the table.

In response to this, Yami Kicked the two with both his feet, stopping the fight there.

"So, do you want to study with me tomorrow? I mean, so you can catch up on anything you might not have really touched on in your other school." Yami blushed, bowing his head in embarrassment as Ichigo grinned, nodding as she began to eat her lunch.

"I'd love to." she replied, sipping her glass of water.

"Hey, it's the new student! Momomiya Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah, cute huh?"

"Yeah, and it looks like she's joined the cosplay club!"

"OH, I'm definitely going there later then!"

The two boys that had been talking had passed Ichigo, blushing bright red as they did so.

"ICHIGO!" as she turned, she came face to face with Akai, who was running towards her, arms open wide.

"I'm going to take a random guess, and say you want your ears scratched?" she assumed, giggling as all the Neckos gathered around her. "Ok, come on then. Calm down, and I'll scratch your ears."

"She's so kind!"

"Yeah, I wish she was MY girlfriend!"

The dinning hall was abuzz with chatter of the newest member to the cosplay club.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, sorry to keep you waiting, but I went to Washington D.C. on a week-long fieldtrip. They have some great hotels there! So, I don't know about you guys, but I think that last chapter was a bit choppy. I'm gonna try my best to do a better job, I swear! (crosses fingers behind back.) **_

"Ichigo-Chan, over here!" she turned, now coming face to face with Hikari.

He sat, waving his arm frantically above his head, to get Ichigo's attention. He began to grin when he saw her walk over to him.

"What's up, Hikari?" she smiled down at the small, brownhaired boy, sitting on the bench.

"I was just wondering, can you push me on the swings?!" he was becoming even more eager by the minute! His legs flew back and forth on the bench, not even long enough to touch the ground.

"Sure, but aren't you too old to have someone swing you? I mean, I thought most highschoolers stopped swinging by this age." she scratched her head, pondering teenage behavior.

"So, I'm only seven, and I still like to swing. I skipped some grades in school, so now I'm a second year student at Minazuka High! I guess it's good that big brother is only a year above me!" as he spoke, he got up, grabbing his hold on Ichigo's hand, and he began to stare up, into her deep brown eyes. "Please, don't leave me out of the fun! I like ear scratches, and swinging, and napping! I'm only a tiny little kitty in a world of mean old grownup cats! Please, don't ignore me!" at this, he clung to her leg, tears falling from his eyes.

"Ok, fine. Come, sit with me on the swings, and I'll scratch your ears and talk with you." she giggled as she watched Hikari's face light up with enthusiasm as he pulled her, by her wrist, to the nearest swing.

There they sat, Hikari on top of Ichigo's lap, Ichigo scratching his ears tentatively. She cared about the boy, just like she cared for the others; they're her closest friends at this school, and obviously seem to need to talk out their problems with someone who cares, and has nothing economical to gain from listening to them.

"So, you say that you're lonely, that you're scared in this world of older, less sensitive people. Hmm, I guess I understand this one, but it's hard to sort out. From what I hear, you're afraid of the older students, yet they seem to love you. I've heard that you're quite an academic star, as well as one in sports. So, I guess you're problem is; you hold yourself to another persons standards, and it's depressing you. Because, seeing as how you're so young, you feel that you really haave to prove yourself to everyone around you, and it's finally taking its toll." she reasoned, almost as if she were talking to herself.

"Y-you can sense it too?" he questioned, lifting his head to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Mm, yeah, I can. You see, I've talked to the twins about their problems, and your brother about his, but you're new. So, all that I can advise you to do is take a while to gather your own thoughts and plans. There's no reason to feel afraid of the people here. In fact, I think that, if you ask them, they can be very helpful in encouraging you to do things that YOU think are right, and that YOU feel makes YOU happy." after she'd gotten done explaining her reasoning to the boy, she smiled reassuringly, almost KNOWINGLY. It was as if she were the worlds best psychiatrist. The kind who's ability comes naturally through their emotions and bonds to others. It was as if she'd experienced the exact same thing, in one way or another, and was now sharing that knowledge with someone going through the same turmoil as she had. It felt as though she were actually concerned about the people she spoke with. It was like she WANTED to befriend everyone she met.

"Ichigo, you're a good friend." Hikari muttered these words as he fell into the blissful world of endless dreams. Where anything can happen, and your imagination is exercised to the fullest.

"Thank you, Hikari-Chan." she giggled, scratching the back of his ear with her pointer finger as she swung the swing back and forth, slowly. So that she wouldn't disturb the deep, soothing world of his dreams.

"Nya nya nya!" even in his sleep though, he was just like the other Necko boys. He would purr whenever the mood struck him. Whenever he felt safe, like he did in Ichigo's arms, he would purr. Even in his sleep, apparently.

"Sleep tight, my friend." she whispered softly into his furry tan cat ear, causing it to twitch with pleasure.

"THAT DAMNED LITTLE RUNT! I wanted to be the one she held as I fell asleep. I wanted her to sit with me after dinner and talk!" Ymai was throwing a fit, and it seemed that anything in his way would become subject to annihilation.

He'd wanted to become wrapped in Ichigo's arms as she spoke softly, comforting him calmly. As she scratched his silky smooth cat appendage and helped him sort out his thoughts and feelings.

"Well, how do you think WE feel right now?! I mean, I was SO close to bonding with Ichigo. Then, that idiot walked back in and stole her attention!" Aru claimed, pointing an accusing finger towards his brother.

"I'm even more steamed. I mean, it's like she looked into my very soul and explained parts of it I never even KNEW existed! I want her to do that again. I want my ears scratched like that again. I want Ichigo to hold me like that!" the twins collapsed onto the grass, sobbing over not getting their ears scratched by Ichigo.

"YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING THINGS!" Yami growled, causing them both to halt in their whining, long enough for him to sort things out for himself. "We ALL want her to scratch our ears like that. We ALL want her to speak like that to us as she holds me in her arms and we both fall deep into dreamland. Then, we'd wake the next morning, and she'd kiss my nose and smile!" now, Yami had slipped into using me instead of the purposeful WE. None the less, the two lovestruck twins caught on to this quickly, and were now glaring at him.

"Oh well, we still have the whole school year to bond with her." Aru grinned, tipping his glasses back onto his nose as Iru's tale began to sway side to side rapidly. "I suppose. But, there IS still the problem of Hikari and Akai." Yami muttered, walking away, into the shadows.

"There yah go, Hikari. We're back at your dorm, so go change and lie down. It seems that we've spent a great deal of time out in the courtyard." she pondered this, gaxing up at the cluck for some time, then turning, she came face to face with Hikari, who was already dressed in his blue footy Pjs, holding his stuffed elephant at his side, rubbing his eye with his free hand.

"Ichigo, can you come tuck me into bed? It'd mean a lot to me." he smiled up at her, turning on the charm as he did so.

"Fine, come on and lie down. I can ONLY guess that you want me to scratch your ears as you fall asleep?" she smiled slightly as he dragged her to the side of his bed to wait while he climbed in. Soon, he was lying, belly up, on the bed as Ichigo reached over and tucked him into the light blue of his comforter.

Yet, as soon as she sat down beside the bed, Hikari took a hold of her wrist, pulling her onto the side of the bed. There, he handed her a hard bound book titled: TRICKS AND TRUCKS. It was obviously a book about magic tricks having to do with the usage of all kinds of trucks.

"Please, can you read this book to me?! Yami never will, and I get lonely at night." he pleaded, taking hold on the hand not holding the book, and he set it lightly onto his soft, tan Necko ear.

"Fine, I'll read to you." she smiled in understanding, before opening the book, reading through to the middle. It was here that she stopped, looking down.

"Looks like he's a tight sleeper." she whispered, leaning down and pecking his nose with her lips, setting the book on his nightstand. "Well, goodnight, Hikari-Chan. Until the morning." with that, she left the dorm room, softly shutting his door behind her.

She went to turn around and walk to her new dorm, only to run into a mysterious, yet oddly familiar figure.

"Yami, I'm sorry I ran into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going." she went on apologizing but was stopped suddenly.

"You don't have to apologize to me. We're friends…aren't we?" needless to say, she was speechless. hadn't they gone over the friend thing earlier?

She was just about to say that exact phrase, but was stopped by a finger upon her lips.

"What I meant was…I'm jealous of how Hikari is absorbing so much of your time and attention. I don't like it, I'm lonely." after he'd stated this, his eyes began to water and his silky black cat ears drooped low, as did his tail.

"Silly, I'm his friend too. I've told you this before, that when you have any problems or troubles weighing you down, you can always come and speak to me about them." she soothed, brushing his cheek to get rid of the tears. "Now, I'm not going to tell you to stop crying, because that's necessary in order to stay calm, but I will say that you shouldn't feel jealous of your own brother. He's a wonderful boy, very sensitive. And, Y'know, I think he'd like it, quite a bit in fact, if you would read him stories at night sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, but I still don't like how you carry him like that. I mean, even if he's a kid, it gets me angry." by now, his whole face showed signs of irritation and annoyance towards his brother. The only thing showing any other emotion were his eyes, which were staring intently down on Ichigo.

"I know it's late, but I have a request. You probably know what it is…so can you? Please?!" placing his arms around her waist, he lifted her off the ground, setting her over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

"So, let me get this straight…your family is designing a new game, and you're looking for an intern." sitting back on the bed, Yami's head in her lap, she scratched some more behind his ear. "Yeah, dad says I can work on it in school. So that means that you could be my intern and my friend." he stated cheerfully, stroking her kneecap.

"Hmm, I'll think about it. But I still have yet to choose a career path though." she mused out loud, staring up, blankly, at the ceiling.

"Just join the entertainment career. I mean, I always see you sketch these great characters and backgrounds, as well as game settings and layouts. It's very impressive, and even MORE complex and efficient as any other games I've ever heard of.

"Besides, I showed my dad your layouts you left on the table at lunch. He was actually the one who suggested what I was thinking, making you my intern. Then, one day, you could enter into business with me, and we could design an awesome game together."

Through all of this, he'd seemed so excited. Yet he'd failed to notice Ichigo, desperately trying to keep herself away, to listen to Yami explain what was on his mind.

"Ichigo, hey! Oh, she's asleep. Fine, guess I'll carry her back to her dorm then." he muttered, getting up from his comfortable position on Ichigo's lap, to stand on his feet and lift the tiny teen into his arms.

"Ng. oh, I'm sorry if I fell asleep on you, Yami. Keep talking, if you'd like." she tried to subdue her urge to yawn, but it ended up coming out.

"Na, maybe at school tomorrow. For now, I'll get you to your room to sleep." he whispered, stroking his fingers through her silky red pigtails.

"THAT IDIOT! He told me he would bring her out HERE! But NO, he hogs her to himself…AGAIN!" the twins stood on the branches of an old willow outside the dorms, looking in. Their faces were beet red, their eyes aflame.

"I wanted MY ears scratched! I wanted to be the one who was comforted, who offered her an internship!" Iru ranted and raved at one end of the branch, while his brother sulked on the other end, as well as plotted revenge against Hikari.

"THAT TRAITOR! I don't care if he's young, he's hogging the one thing that I love-" realizing his mistake too late, Aru backed away slowly from his angry brother.

"I thought we agreed to SHARE HER!" Iru bellowed angrily, cracking his knuckles.

In response, Aru decided to add fuel to an already hot flame.

"Oh, but se likes ME better. After all, I'm smart, I'm cute, and I have common sense."

Bad choice of words. This only caused Iru to loose his cool.

From then till late at night, all that could be heard was the crashing of random objects. In the morning, they'd both walk in, bandaged and bruised.

"OH, are you hurt?! What happened?!" Ichigo questioned, helping the two boys to the seats beside her so that she could help them eat if it hurt them to try on their own.

"No, don't worry, Ichigo-Chan. We got into a fight is all." Aru grinned, wincing when he felt his sore arm move.

"Yeah, but it's over now. Anyways, we were wondering…since we can't really move to eat our breakfast, can you feed us?!" Iru questioned, his furry cat tail wagging behind him.

"This'll be a long day." Yami muttered, jealousy flooding his voice. "Oh, Ichigo, we meet out in the garden today for the club."

_**ENJOY! CLIFFY!! R&R!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"This is the place. Never thought it'd be this huge though." she muttered, pressing the button beside the glass door, to let herself in.

"Ichigo, come on in!" as she peered up from her watch, she caught eyes with Akai, who was waving to her from the side of the glass doors.

"Ok, I'm coming." she stated, walking towards the door to the greenhouse. As she walked up to it, she watched as it opened wide for her entrance.

"Welcome to the Cosplay Club, Ichigo-Chan!" her head darted up, locking eyes with the men of the Cosplay Club.

"Hey, guys. Um, what do you want me to do about the boys who're standing, pressed up against the side of the greenhouse? I don't know when they started to follow me, but I noticed that they followed me from school." she stated, pointing outside, to where thousands of boys in the Minazuka school uniform stood. And, indeed, they WERE pressed up against the outside of the greenhouse.

"Huff…let them in then. I suppose we have no choice, seeing as how they're gusts. Also, if she befriends them, then their families will be more inclined to ally with our families companies." Yami muttered, placing his head into the palm of his hand as he sat at a center table, his tale puffed out and sticking straight into the air.

"Fine, but those girls out there look ready to hug her to death." Iru pointed out, gazing out to where a group of Ichigo fans in strawberry shirts stood, waiting to be admitted in to see her.

"ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO!" the girls chanted, frantically waving signs that were decorated in cats and said ICHIGO on them.

"Aren't girls supposed to like guys, and not the other way around?! They scare me!" as the doors were open, Aru jumped in front of Ichigo, to separate her from the mob of girls and guys trying to reach for her.

"Ok, everyone form a line and you'll get to meet with Ichigo." yami stated, coming up and placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"YAMI, YOU TRAITOR!" the twins yelled, running over to save Ichigo.

"Hold it, this is a chance to get an alliance with some other companies." Akai stated, walking over to Ichigo's side.

"What does THAT mean, Akai?!" the twins growled, glaring towards their boss.

"The women and men of this school come from rich families with a lot of power. If we can expand and teem up with those families, we can make sure Ichigo has a good future. One where we can protect her. Besides, all of Ichigo's guests have to stay on the opposite side of the table while they visit her." Akai explained, placing his hand on Ichigo's other shoulders.

"You too, Akai?!" the twins were being held back by Hikari, who was pulling them back by their ears.

"Just think of it this way: if you kill off the costumers, as well as Akai, not only will we have enemies in the costumer's families, but she'll hate you for killing Akai. She's just that sweet a person." Hikari explained, tying the two to a support pole so that they don't go crazy and scare away the costumers. Although, he himself was jealous about the costumers taking a quick, and strong, liking to Ichigo.

"AW, look how cute her kitty ears are!"

"Yeah, and she makes me think of strawberries!"

The two guests, two girls, reached over the table, and began to scratch her ears. This, Ichigo, thought, was the life. Getting HER ears scratched was great, but she was a bit uncomfortable.

She didn't like to have other people beside her, touching her own ears. It was instinct vs. self interest.

"So,"

"Tell us,"

"What kind of music do you listen to?!"

Facing the two guests, Ichigo just smiled calmly, not letting them notice her discomfort at their fawning, and stated,

"Well, ladies, I don't quite know really. I suppose I enjoy classic opera, maybe some orchestra, and sometimes, when I feel like it, I listen to modern blues an country, some, but not a lot, of soft rock." she was now a bit more comfortable with them, but she still kept her guard.

"So, there's a dance coming up soon. We were wondering, if it's alright with you, could we come as your friends?!" they asked eagerly, leaning over the table, until they were directly in front of her face.

"Ladies, you will be able to see Miss Ichigo at the dance next week. Until then, please move on. Miss Ichigo is on a very tight schedule and needs to meet with other costumers." Akai stepped in, sitting down beside Ichigo.

"But, if you'd like, you can buy an I love Ichigo T-shirt on your way out." Yami stated, coming up to the table, holding a red T-shirt with the black words printed on it.

"WE'LL TAKE TWELVE!" they chimed, holding up some money.

! !

"Wow, that was such an eventful day, I feel bushed." Ichigo stated tiredly, flopping down on a chair.

"AW! You're so cute when you're tired!" the twins cooed, wrapping themselves up around Ichigo.

"Yeah, and you brought in a lot of guests and money." Yami stated blankly, pointing to the empty bin of Ichigo shirts.

"You did great, Ichigo-Chan!" Hikari cooed, cuddling into Ichigo's arms.

"Oh, that's right…we have a bone to pick with you, Hikari." Iru growled, cracking his knuckles as the two boys inched towards Hikari. In turn, Hikari ran for his life.

"There they go again." Ichigo muttered, beginning to scratch Yami's ears.

"Oh, Yami, don't you have finance work to catch up on?" Akai questioned, intentionally trying to get Ichigo alone so she could scratch his ears, no disturbances.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-Chan." with this, he patted her head and walked out, following the twins and Hikari.

"Bye, you guys." waving, the men walked away, to the dorms.

"You're such a cute Necko! Yet, I feel jealous of the others. I mean, I feel like you spend more time with them than you do with ME!" upon saying this, he knelt down beside Ichigo's chair, placing her hand on his ear.

"Alright, fine. But, please realize that you can always talk to me about things that are bothering you. I'm sorry if it seems I'm spending more time with the others. I'd be more than happy to talk with you." she giggled, scratching his ears.

"NYA! That feels nice, Ichigo-Chan!" he purred, leaning into the girl's lap.

"DISPICABLE! How can you be so friendly with her?! I mean, I thought you said you wanted to protect her! But, now you're here, taking advantage of her! You and those stupid friends of yours! I'm taking her back with me! You even use her to bring in funds, and I don't think that's really called 'protecting' her."

As Akai peered up, he locked eyes with a green haired boy with long ears.

"I AM taking care of her. I AM protecting her! don't you get it though? Ichigo needs to be around her own kind, to feel safe."

"She would be doing perfectly FINE if she came with me! No one to hurt her, no one to leave her! You've only known her for less than a week, and yet you act like her boyfriend!" Kish yelled, summoning his Sais to attack the defenseless cat boy.

"Kish, stop and think about what you're about to do! You're about to take an innocent life! I'm staying, to protect them and care for them. They've been here, in this safe haven, secured, ever so slightly, by a lie. That their ears and tales are fake. But, THEY would be in trouble if anyone found out about there ears and tales being real. They'd lose a lot more than I did. So, I'm staying." Ichigo stated, wrapping her arms around Akai's shoulders.

"So, you like HIM better, huh? Well, it's said that, in order to rid ones self of pain, then one must destroy the source. PREPARE YOURSELF, AKAI!" with this, Kish ran at him, Sais ready to attack.

"Fine with me." he stated bluntly, and soon his long, ivory claws were summoned.

**CLIFFY! If you** **want to know what happens next, then you have to review and tell me what you think of the story first!**


	8. Chapter 8

"NO! stop it Kish!" Ichigo yelled, jumping in front of the twos fighting. "I won't let either of you do this to each other!" with this, Ichigo fell to the ground, holding the wound she'd gotten from Kish's Sais, as well as the scratches from Akai.

"ICHIGO!" the two screamed, running over to the injured strawberry girl.

"I'm-I'm alright. Honest, I am." she murmured, sitting up to face the two, only to be gently pushed back down, so she wouldn't strain herself.

"YOU IDIOT! You could've gotten killed! I would have lost the only person I've ever cared for! Why would you do something so STUPID?!" Kish yelled at her, grasping her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's ever been able to affect anything in someone's heart, so strongly. I need you! The club needs you!" Akai cried, pulling the fragile kitty towards him for wound inspection.

"You guys worry too much for me. I'm fine, really." after she'd stated this though, she passed out.

"Hey, cat boy, where's your schools infirmary? If we don't care for her soon, she'll bleed to death or her wounds will become infected." Kish asked solemnly, scooping the small girl into his arms.

"Yeah, this way." he stated, and Kish flew after him as the three made their way to the infirmary.

"WHAT?!" Aru had lost his cool when he'd found out about Kish and the fight and Ichigo's wounds.

"Wait, what do you mean, alien? You're that KISH guy, right? You're the one Akai said was the pervert after Ichigo!" although Aru had lost it, he'd still managed to retain enough sanity to hold back Iru, so that he wouldn't kill Kish, yet.

"Calm down, both of you. Now, we need to focus on supporting Ichigo while she is unable to leave her room." Yami explained, glaring at Kish. "Then we can take turns beating him to death with metal baseball bats." he added, making Kish a bit uneasy, being beside Yami, who he thought was the rational of the club.

"Hey, I AM still awake, I hope you know that." Ichigo added, from her place on her bed, securely tucked in by Hikari.

"So, you aren't really in any position to stop us though." Iru mocked, patting her on the head.

"He has a point, Ichigo. So, it's decided that we'll take turns keeping her company then?" Yami chuckled, gazing down to pat Ichigo on the head. "I call first dibs then!"

"HEY, NOTHING'S BEEN DECIDED YET! You really ARE a rat!" Kish argued, his face filling with anger.

"Actually, I think she'll feel better if she has company. So, Yami, you're first then. Everyone else, get to your own dorms." Akai ordered, facing Kish.

"And you, you can sleep in the empty dorm room at the other end of the building." Hikari stuck his tongue out as he passed.

"Fine, but I call second shift in the morning then." he sighed, teleporting away as everyone but Yami left, leaving Yami behind to care for Ichigo.

"Yami, thanks for offering to stay behind with me." she whispered, gingerly tossing and turning in her blankets, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Would you like my help, Ichigo-Chan?" Yami offered, helping her to sort out her knotted blankets so that she was able to move some more.

"Thanks." she sighed, lying back so she could rest. The medicine they'd given her for her wounds was external, so it only helped to disinfect the wound. That, and some bandages were all she was given as comfort. Yet, the disinfectant stung like heck.

"Ichigo, does it sting?" he questioned, wiping away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yeah, and the wounds still hurt." she muttered, trying to keep inside a whimper of pain and sorrow. Although, no matter how hard she tried, it was released too quickly and clearly for her to hold back. Soon, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Poor thing. You're in so much pain, all because of those two idiots! Why though, did you jump between them to stop the fight?" he questioned, a tad angrily.

It seemed that she'd picked up on the anger in his voice, and she tried to cover herself pitifully with the blankets, wincing in pain as she moved her arms.

"I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt, if it could be avoided." as she said this, she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to go to sleep before Yami could question her any further.

"Well, needless to say, I think that's the STUPIDEST thing anyone could ever do. Yet, your sense of life and its meaning for every one life makes up for that. I'm sorry I sound so angry. I was so worried though, and I thought you'd bleed to death." with this, Yami knelt down, placing Ichigo's hand on his ear.

"Poor Necko, I'm sorry if I worried you." she apologized, stroking his ear, trying not to let the pain of moving her arm show on her face.

"Hey, Ichigo, if your arm hurts that much, then you don't have to scratch my ears." as he said this, he pulled away from her reach. Instead of her scratching his ears, however, he sat on the side of the bed, scooping Ichigo's upper body onto his lap. From there, he proceeded in stroking her ears.

"P-please don't." she begged, trying to sit up, "I don't like my own ears scratched."

"Oh well, we all don't get what we want." he stated bluntly, pulling Ichigo back down to his lap as the pain of sitting up caught up with her. "Now, you're going to lay here and get your ears scratched thoroughly, weather you like it or not." once she was back, laying on his lap, he began to gently stroke her ears again.

"I-I really just need to sleep is all. Y-you c'n go now. You probably have a lot of work to do for your families company." she was now straining not to purr with delight, but was failing miserably.

"So, you DO like your ears scratched, hmm?" he chuckled, a bit sadistically, as he went from stroking her ears, to scratched, then back to stroking, then he tugged a bit, laughing at the way her face turned red.

"Please, let go." she whimpered, trying to sit up, once again.

"Hmm, you really don't like people touching your ears, do you?" he asked, beginning to stroke her cheek instead.

"Not really. I only like scratching you guys's ears. I don't like purring, and I don't like that close a connection. Not after they found out. To think that I saw them as friends and family. I guess we all make mistakes though." she murmured, turning to face away from Yami, despite the pain of her wounds.

"So, you feel vulnerable around us? I thought WE were friends Ichigo. I thought you would trust us a bit more. I thought it was clear we wanted to protect you." he whispered, reaching for Ichigo's arm.

"Please, I don't know what to do right now, and I need some sleep. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I just don't want to get that close to anyone, and then have them ripped out from under me. Be it by forces of nature, or by the emotions and feelings of that person." with this, Ichigo drifted off to sleep, leaving Yami to sit there, rubbing her back.

"Ok, Ichigo-Chan. I understand. You've been hurt, and stabbed in the back by people you trusted, so I won't push the issue anymore tonight." leaning over, he reached over and took hold of her mangled covers. He'd sensed, by her cold skin, that she was in desperate need of warmth and comfort.

MORNING:

"Hey, wake up, will yah?! You're kinda in a bad position." lifting his eyelids slightly, the only thing he saw was green hair and pointed ears, before being lifted off the ground and smashed onto the floor.

"What'd I do?" he asked, oblivious to Ichigo, who'd just woken up, due to the sound of crashing.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT THE POSITION I FOUND YOU IN THISMORNING?! You'd cradled yourself against Ichigo, and fallen asleep like that!" the ranting lasted awhile, and by the time he got out, Yami was about ready to do away with the unwanted help for Ichigo.

"THAT KISH HAS GOT TO GO!" he yelled, throwing a dart at a picture of Kish on the door of his dorm.

"Big brother, if you want to win Ichigo over, you have to show her you're willing to stay by her side, no matter what happens. That means, that you can't go around trying to scratch her ears like that. Even if we ARE like Ichigo, we've never been abandoned like she was. Everything in her life, her friends and family, was going well for her. Then, they found out about her little 'dilemma' and those once caring parents of hers, they were quick to cuss her out and disown her. Those friends, who said they'd stick with her, no matter what, they got scared and left, after cussing her out. They, like us, promised to stand by her, no matter if she was, in any way, deformed. But, that didn't help things, cuzz they're gone. Even though we may SAY that we care about her, lust and pride, anger and jealousy, maybe not towards her directly, can really hurt her. She feels vulnerable. I've told this to the others too, so they know what NOT to do." Hikari stated, walking in and sitting down on his brother's bed.

"I was only trying to comfort her. Yet, she got scared. I guess she really IS a cat. So sure and proud when they think they're safe, yet they crash and hide when their owners abandon them." Yami muttered, setting down his book to take a walk.

**I KNOW, I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFY! BUT, THIS IS A SAD CHAPPIE, SO I'LL LEAVE IT THERE TILL YOU** **GUYS REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

WOW, I never thought I'd get so many reviews this quickly! Thanks for the support, you guys! O.o.

"**Ichigo, wanna tell me WHY he was cuddled up to you like that?!" Kish ranted, grabbing Ichigo's wrist tightly.**

"**OUCH, let go, Kish!" she whimpered, trying, in vain, to pull away from him.**

"**You still won't answer my question." he seethed, glaring into her deep brown eyes, only to watch as they flooded with tears.**

"**WHY, why didn't you just stay away from me? I finally got good friends, a safe place to live…then you came, and the fight started. Someone could've gotten hurt, very severely!" she yelled, finally managing to pull her arm away.**

"**Fine, but I didn't want YOU getting hurt! I thought YOU were in danger. I saw that boy leaning down, touching you like he's known you forever, and I got mad. I thought he'd hurt you, or rape you. Yet, in the end…I only ended up hurting you more than that…I guess I'll go away then." he sniffed, lowering his head, then finally disappearing.**

"**Kish, I forgive you." she muttered, shaking her head as she lay back onto her bed.**

"**Hey, he left, huh? Sorry, Ichigo." as she gazed up, she met eyes with Akai, who'd just now walked in, holding some breakfast. "Oh, I brought you your food, and your books. Can I stay and talk with you, so you don't get lonely?"**

**With a nod of her head, Ichigo patted the side of her bed, letting Akai sit beside her. Gently, he placed the tray on the bed.**

"**Thanks, Akai. This means a lot to me." she giggled, despite the pain, and reached for her tea.**

"**Here, allow me…" he whispered, tilting her head as he let the teacup's contents poor past her soft lips, onto her tongue. Surprisingly, the tea wasn't, at all, hot.**

"**Yummy! Thanks, Akai." now, instead of giggling, she was blushing.**

"**Aw, is that blush for me?!" he purred, leaning over to lick her lips, that were still sweet with tea.**

"**Wh-why'd you do that?!" she stuttered, backing away from him, enough to look him in the eyes.**

"**Because, aren't Neckos supposed to show their love to the ONE they love?" he questioned, curling up, so that his upper body was resting on her lap, as he reached up and started to scratch her ears.**

"**P-please, don't." she begged, trying to sit up.**

"**Ichigo, don't act so stupid! You KNOW you love the feeling of someone scratching your ears! Every Necko does. Besides, those people who abandoned you, they're gone now. So, why can't you see that we mean it when we say that we'll protect you?!" **

"**A-Akai!-" abruptly, she stopped, giving into purring. It was true, instinct had gotten the best of her. **

**Now, Akai had moved up to rest his head beside hers on the pillow. "So, you DO like it. don't you feel safer now? Not just because of the scratching, but because of the fact that you know we're here for you." chuckling to himself, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the top of the head.**

"**Nya!" as she curled up with him though, her stomach began to growl.**

"**Silly kitty. Guess you like the scratching so much, you forget about your appetite." chuckling again, he reluctantly forced himself to sit up, untangling his arms from Ichigo's small body. Once he was sitting up, he stretched, reaching over to take hold of her fork as she went to grab it.**

"**Tsk tsk tsk. Ichigo, you don't feel good, so I'm gonna feed you! That's what Necko couples do for each other, right?!" with this, he lifted a forkful of strawberry waffles to her lips, making the ah sound to signal her to open her mouth.**

"**Akai, I really don't want to be in a relationship right now. Sorry." she stated, placing her hand on his shoulder.**

"**But, Ichigo-Chan, don't you feel the same way?" tears welled in the corners of his eyes, hurt and depressed, as he stared at her. **

"**That's not what I meant, Akai-Chan. What I meant was, I just don't want a boyfriend. I really DO like you though!" she urged, knowing she felt a strong connection to the boy in front of her.**

"**Works for me." with this, he shrugged and lifted the fork back to her lips. "Now, open wide!" he commanded lightly, setting the fork, full of strawberry wonder, into her mouth. **

"**NYA! It's delicious!" she stated, instantly brightening her features/**

"**I knew my Necko would like it!" he cooed, his tail wagging and swaying in delight.**

"**HEY, Akai, the twins wanna know when it's their turn to visit Ichigo. I'd hurry, they're about to tare down the place-what the?!" as he looked up from the face of the innocent Necko girl, he and Yami locked eyes.**

"**Yami, I'm fine, honest. Akai kept urging me to try the pancakes, and finally I gave in." she semi-lied, waving her hands in front of her to prove her point.**

"**Fine, I guess. Anyways, Aru's just holding onto his brother. I must say, Iru is quite a fierce fighter. Aru had to tie him down." Yami explained, following Akai out the door.**

"**Bye, Yami, Akai." waving, she watched as the two walked out. Although, she was surprised to look at Yami and see the lust in his eyes.**

"**See yah later, Ichigo-Chan." he stated, waving as he walked from the room, letting the twins through. After they were gone and the door closed, the twins turned and pounced her.**

"**OH, we missed you!" Aru purred, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.**

"**Don't you DARE scare us like that, ever again!" Iru growled, wrapping her to his chest, held by his arms.**

"**So, should we get some homework done, or are we just gonna take things slow today?" Aru questioned, holding up some books.**

**OK, next chappie will deal with the twins and Ichigo doing homework, joking and cuddling, and the twins try to kiss her?! Yeah, pretty eventful, huh?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, I love all of my wonderful reviewers! Ok, since you guys are so great, I'll update again!**

"Ok, let's start with math, Ichigo-Chan!" Aru urged, diving for the spot on the bed, beside Ichigo.

"HEY, why can't we do science first?! You just wanna prove you're so smart!" Iru fumed, folding his arms and turning his back, so that all Aru saw was his back.

"Iru, I don't think that's what he meant! I know, let's do the literature homework first!" she suggested, sitting up in her bed.

"A wonderful idea, Ichigo-Chan!" Aru stated, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

"Fine with me." Iru's reply was a lot more blunt than his brother's, although his actions were a lot louder. "Then, I guess I should get the spot beside Ichigo, because it's a subject I'm struggling in." glaring at his brother, he went over and grabbed his brother's ear, throwing him off the bed, only to take his place.

"T-that sound, he hit so hard!" Ichigo stuttered, lifting her hand to Aru, but stayed on the bed.

"I'm fine, Ichigo-Chan, but I must remember to find revenge later on. Well, onto studying then." walking over to the bed, Aru kicked his brother to the other side of the bed, and was now sitting closer to Ichigo.

"Grrrr. Fine, let's begin!" Iru stated, grudgingly, opening the language arts book.

"Ok, she assigned an author project. This means, we have to write a full short story and share it with two other people. Well, there's three of us, so we'll both have two people to show it to." Ichigo laughed, closing her eyes as she did so.

"KAWAII!" the twins yelled, envisioning hearts and bubbles swirling around the Necko girl.

"So, who'll start then, hmm?!" she asked, having to back up some, to avoid the fight between the twins. Lately, it was becoming a usual occurrence, one that she still didn't know the cause of. (She STILL doesn't get it, does she?! Oh well, it'll make a great story!)

"I'll share mine with you first, Ichigo-Chan! It's about a princess and a prince, and there's an evil guy in it and everything!" Iru declared, glaring at his brother, envisioning him in a dark cape, laughing evilly.

"Yeah, well mine's better!" Aru stated Matter-of-Factly to his brother. "It's about a hero who saves his love from the clutches of an evil man, but it's in modern times, unlike Iru's." upon stating this, Aru glared over at his brother, picturing himself standing there, Ichigo in his arms, while one of his feet were on Iru's side, as his brother lay there, defeated.

"Well, what's your story about, Ichigo?!" they sang in unison, inching their way in front of her face.

"Well, mine will be about a lost cat. Along the way in her story, she makes friends with five, wonderful, boys! Through the story, the lost cat realizes that she wasn't lost, she'd been abandoned, and that the way, she finds her real home in the midst of her five friends." she explains, gazing down to the palms of her hands, laughing to herself. "It's ironic though, because that's what I felt, when all of this began. But, I think I've finally found my happily ever after, with the friends I've found here." again, she closed her eye's and smiled, and, again, the picture of the bubbles, hearts, and Ichigo, flashed into the twin's minds.

IT WAS MID-AFTERNOON when they'd ended their stories.

Aru and Iru had, like always, tried to pick out any kinds of faults in each others word.

"Wow, it was really fun, reading you guys's stories. I'm really enjoying studying with you!" Ichigo stated, setting down the folder that contained their stories, picked clean of any mistakes.

"Now, let's go onto social studies! This'll be fun, cause it's, mainly, just reading and jotting down notes." Aru stated, picking up his notebook and the social studies book.

"Ok." Ichigo agreed, reaching for the book, that was, of course, being fought over by the twins. Being the only social studies book the two had brought, they felt the need to fight over it.

"I don't think so!" Iru stated, pushing Ichigo onto her back.

"Yeah, if there's one thing we can both agree on, it's that you need to stay lying down." getting up to stare down at Ichigo, Aru brought his face inches from her own.

"Even if we have to hold you down while we read." Iru added, placing his face beside his brother's, close to Ichigo.

"Come to think about it," Aru began.

"We've let it slip, the fact that you've been sitting up." Iru finished, their faces leing closer to her own.

"You guys, I'm fine. I'm not a baby. Although, I'm grateful that you care so deeply for me." as she gazed into their eyes, they seemed to get lost.

"NO, don't fall for it, Aru! She's trying to get us to let her sit up! It might reopen her wounds!" Iru panicked, pulling his brother's ear, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"You're right! We can't let her though!" Aru declared, going over to the door to her dorm, bending down to dig something out from his bag.

"Aru, you brought that?! I thought we agreed we wouldn't use that yet!" Iru, lifting his head, yet still holding Ichigo's arms down, seemed to realize something.

"Oh, come on, Iru! If we don't use it, then she'll get hurt." Iru stated plainly, walking over to the bed, where Iru held her down.

"W-what is it?" she questioned, backing away slowly.

"Just a leash." holding up the leash, Aru began to grin.

"Don't tell me you're gonna tie me up." she muttered, getting up from the bed.

"Hey, you'll get hurt like that!" Iru exclaimed, running to grab her arm.

"Listen, I care about you guys, and I know you only wanna have fun and all, but this is getting too out of line." it was the first thing she'd ever spoken, that caused them to shake in their socks.

"Oh, why so mean?" Iru looked hurt as he sat in the corner, sulking.

"Yeah, it was only a joke! Besides, we were really worried about you!" Aru explained, walking over to sit on the window seat.

"Look, I'm just stressed, and your little jokes aren't helping." she muttered, going over to Iru. "Please, I'm sorry if I was mean. Will you two forgive me?" she asked, pulling Iru up and towards the middle of the room. After which, she walked over and pulled Aru from the window seat. "Pretty please, with sugar and strawberries on top?!" batting her lashes, both men had to refrain.

"OF COURSE WE-" Iru was cut short by his brother, who'd covered his mouth to silence him.

"Sure, we'll forgive you." she stated, sadistically, hiding the evil glimmer in his eyes with his glasses.

"Oh, wonderful! Now, let's get to work-" she began, but stopped when she heard Aru begin to whisper something to his brother.

"Yes, we WILL forgive you IF you do us ONE little favor." Aru stated evilly, beginning to circle her.

"Ok, what is it you want then?" she asked, trying, in vain, to follow Aru as he circled around her.

"Well, we WERE going to bring in homemade cookies as a snack, and eat them on our own, but we figure it would mean more if you were the one that fed them to us." Iru chuckled darkly, taking on the same evil expression as his brother.

"But, we didn't bring the cookies." Aru stated, circling around her, opposite his brother.

"Which means…you'll have to bake some." Iru chuckled, stopping his circling to stare into her eyes.

"Well, do you know how to bake?" Aru questioned, stopping after his brother.

"Um, kinda. I mean, I've baked for school events and things like that, but I don't know if there's some fancy kinda cookie you guys want." she stuttered, picturing a tray of lavishly decorated sugar cookies with some secret ingredient in them.

"Na, all it is, is mixing peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie dough mix." Iru explained, pulling her to the stove of the kitchen in her dorm.

"Ok, I'll try it!" she exclaimed, pulling out bowls and spoons and measuring cups.

"YES!" Aru cheered, silently.

**Ok, because of computer technical problems, I'm ending this chapter here, and the kiss will come later on! Review though, cause it's getting hard to write, I have no motivation. RxR!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

, now for the kiss scene that I promised and you've all been waiting for! *drum role!*Ok good! I've found a way to type, using the documents that are already here. All I have to do is delete what was there before and type something else! soooooLife is

"OK, Iru, hand me the eggs, please." pointing over to the fridge, Ichigo stood at the counter of the kitchen, stirring more of the ingrediants together.

"Hey, I'll give them to you, Ichigo-Chan!" running to snatch away the eggs from his brother, Aru held them out to Ichigo

"What?! She asked ME!" Iru's Neko ears shot up and his tale bushed out in anger and jealousy.

"Deal with it, meat head." standing by Ichigo, who was stirring together the newly cracked eggs with the other ingredients, was Aru, glaring calmly over at his brother.

"Both of you settle down. Now, Iru, you can open the door to the oven. Then, Iru, you can turn it on. Stick to what I've told you and keep from fighting and you're tbat much closer to getting the cookies." walking over to the oven's open door, she bent down and slid in the tray of cookie dough.

'Must. Refrain. From. Attacking. She's so KAWAII!' Iru, standing by the open oven door, was gripping the edge of the counter, as if his life depended on it.

'Stay calm, Aru. Iru will probably attack first, letting me jump in and save Ichigo!' turning the dials of the stove, after Ichigo had stood back up, Aru was trying just as hard as Iru to refrain.

"Hey, are you two alright?! Your faces are pale and your cheeks are flushed! Are you two sick? Tired? Would you like to go rest?" setting her palms atop their foreheads, she sighed. "Well, you don't have fevers...so you might just be tired is all."

"Um, yeah....I'm kinda tired, but I want to stay and eat cookies with you, Ichigo-chan!" seeing the begging in Iru's eyes, she sighed and answered.

"Alright, you may stay. Go lay on the couch and rest. Aru and I will finish the baking." leading him to the couch, she gently eased him down onto it and made him lie back.

"Hope you get better soon, Iru." still in the kitchen, glaring over to his brother on the couch, was Aru.

"I'll bring the cookies in when they're done. For now, rest." lightly kissing him on his forehead, Ichigo climbed to her feet and walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Ichigo-chan!" waiting until her back was turned, Iru gave his brother the finger

In return, Aru crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

**WHEN THE COOKIES ARE DONE AND COOL ENOUGH TO BE EATEN BUT ARE STILL WARM AND SOFT!**

"Ok, sit up and eat some cookies." speaking softly as she stroked the sleeping boy's face, Ichigo had no clue he was dreaming about the kiss she'd placed on his forehead.

"Hmm, what's going on?-OH, that's right! I must've been fast asleep then." yawning as he stretched like a cat, Iru sat up straight on the couch as Ichigo took her place beside him.

"Fine, then I'll sit here." walking over to the couch, Aru set down the cookies on the coffee table and sat on the other side of Ichigo.

She, not realizing how close the two were getting to her, reached over and went to take a cookie.

"Hold it!"

"Aru, what's wrong?" stopping her reach for the treat, Ichigo met his eyes and waited for the explanation.

"In order for us to forgive you, you have to feed us, remember?!" moving swiftly, before his brother had time to react, Aru claimed his position, resting his head on her lap.

"The treats smell delicious, Ichigo-chan!" shoving his brother's head to only one of Ichigo's legs, Aru claimed the other and sighed in contentment.

"OK, open wide and I'll feed you a cookie." taking the cookie gingerly from the try, Ichigo held it to Aru's mouth.

Taking the cookie between his lips, Aru began to eat. Secretly, he passed his brother a victorious grin, obviously rubbing it in his face.

"Now, it's my turn, Ichigo-chan!" grinning back at his brother, cookie still in his mouth, Iru started to nuzzle his head into Ichigo's leg.

"Oh, I just realized something, brother..."

After shooting his brother a questioning glance, Iru sat up straight. "Oh, what is it, Aru?"

"Well, I just think it's selfish of us to sit here and eat these cookies while Ichigo doesn't get any. Besides, I think we should repay her by feeding HER!" picking up a cookie from the silver tray on the coffee table, Aru stood up, in front of her, and knelt down. "Open wide, Ichigo-chan!"

"Y-you guys...you don't have to feed me them! I thought we agreed I would feed them to YOU." trying hard to back away, she was too busy to notice Iru holding the cookie between his lips.

"So, we changed our minds! Be sure not to hog her all to yourself, brother. it's my turn next!"

"Uhhhh...nya!" feeling the cookie being placed on her tongue, she was slightly startled.

"Mmmmmmm." giving her no choice but to eat the cookie, Iru leaned in some more, expecting their lips to meet and for them to share a passionate kiss.

Oh, if only Aru wasn't their to mess the plan up. "I don't think so! Now that she's done with the cookie, it's my turn." reaching down and grabbing his brother's ear, Aru sent him flying back. Only, instead of forcing the cookie-kiss plan on her, he wanted on her good side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about Iru. He's just lonely! Anyways, may I offer my Neko princess a cookie?" reaching over to the silver tray, he took possession of the last cookie, holding it to her lips as he said this. "Come now, open up, Ichigo."

"Um, th-thank you." reaching to accept the cookie with gratitude, she smiled. "Hey, do you want to share it. I mean, seeing as how it's the last cookie and all. We could all split it." as she spoke this, she gently broke the cookie in thirds and handed a third to Aru.

"Oh, th-thanks...." accepting the treat gratefully, he began to nibble on it.

"Iru, here, have one too." kneeling down to the boy, who was currently rubbing his throbbing head, Ichigo held out the cookie to him.

"Uh, thank you...." accepting the cookie as he gazed over at the generous girl, he smiled.

"Here, I'll help you up." taking him under the arm, she helped pull him to his feet.

"Ah, hey, Iru, we better go back to our dorm. It's nearly curfew!" pointing to the clock, Aru began to walk over to Ichigo. "Thank you for the snacks, and for helping us study. I'll see you later." Originally, he'd meant to only pat her on her shoulder and leave, but Iru had been standing behinding him, still angry.

"Baka!" smacking Aru atop the head, Iru sent his brother flying forward and towards Ichigo.

"Mmmmmmm!" as they pulled apart and Aru turned to his brother, he grinned triumphantly towards his brother and walked off and out the door. "Thanks for the hospitality, Ichigo-chan." this being said, he disappeared int other hall.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Honest!" walking over to her, arms held up as if to surrender, Iru tripped over the bag that he'd placed the ties in from when the two brothers had tied her to the couch, he landed on the ground.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." pulling away from the kiss, Iru blushed madly.

"I'M SO SORRY! HONEST I AM!" still blushing as he scrambled to repack his bag, he ran from the room, leaving Ichigo to head to bed, confused.

"Yeah, sure." turning out the light, she slept easily.

**OUTSIDE!**

"I'll kill you, Iru!" running forward, Aru chased his brother down the hall.

"It was an accident! Besides, do you honestly think you can outrun me?!" dashing into the dorm, he locked it and slid down the closed door. "Yes, I finally kissed her." sighing with triumph and contentment, he went to bed, not realizing his brother had climbed up the window and into the dorm.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

"Oh, Iru, what happened to your eye?!" running over with an icepack, Ichigo gently lead him over to the table and had him sit beside her.

**Yes! I finally found out how to recycle a document. *so to speak.* and it feels like I'm cheating on Microsoft!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know these updates haven't been too periodic, but bare with me here! Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed this fic so far! CYBERCOOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW! It doesn't matter whether or not you have an account or are signed in! RxR!**

"Welcome back! We were all worried about you!" wrapping his arms around her in a giant hug as she entered the greenhouse, Akai wouldn't let her go.

"Please, restrain yourself! We'll be welcoming guests in a few minutes! They've already lined up outside!" pointing over his shoulder at the line of fans pressed against the bullet-proof glass, Yami sighed and pulled Ichigo from the cat boy's arms. "Here, sit here while we let in the guests. We need to make an announcement to them, and we need you here."

Plopping her down onto the chair, the twins grinned and began to tie her wrists to the chair.

"Now she can't run!" Aru, who was on her right, leaned over and began to pet the top of her head.

"Yeah. I better call up mom's stylist and ask a favor then." Iru, who was on her left, leaned forward on the back of the chair as he whipped out his cell phone.

"W-wait! What do you mean? What announcement?! Why'd you tie me to this chair?! Why are you calling a stylist?!" turning her head side to side, in order to stare at each boy as they set up for that days club activities, in hopes that she could get an answer.

"Ichigo-chan, don't you know?!" Hikaru, who had been standing there with nothing to do, finally began to answer her question.

"No, what's going on?" staring up at him, Ichigo watched his entire face smile.

"Every year, our school holds a prestigious competition. This year it's a special kind of fashion show. Instead of regular clothes, the men and women of our school dress up in costumes from a variety of categories!" motioning with his hands, trying to prove a point, Hikaru watched as Ichigo's face turned confused once more.

"Ok, but I still don't get why you need me tied to a chair then!" tugging some on the binds that held her wrists to the arms of the chair, ichigo watched as the boy sat down across from her.

"Well, we call in the presidents from each club to judge the competition. The entire school voted on the categories already. Anyone who thinks they can win can sign up, and either a sponsor or their family's stylist will design their costumes."

"I don't like where this is going..." muttering under her breath, Ichigo sighed and watched as he continued.

"So, because you're new here, we figured you could run." before Hikaru had gotten a chance to continue, Yami had come up and leaned over Ichigo's chair, finishing the explanation.

"Yeah, you'll look really cute in the selected costumes!" coming up and bumping Yami out of his way, Akai bent over and started to stroke her hair.

"I don't really want to join though...I mean, it wouldn't be fair. The other students have stylists or sponsors...I don't think I'm too good at sowing." shaking her head to prove her point, Ichigo watched as the twins broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

"You're such a silly kitty! That's why we're going to sponsor you!" Iru and Aru were both kneeling on either side of the chair, petting poor Ichigo as she sighed in defeat.

"Besides, Ichigo-chan, if you don't want to participate in the contest, then you can just walk around school for one whole week wearing something that we, the rest of the Cosplay Club, choose!" Yami, who had gone back to setting up tables, grinned over to Ichigo in his usually evil way.

"On second thought, when is this contest being held and where?!" laughing uneasily at the odd, kind of scary, looks from the boys, she figured it was best not to choose option two. "But, what about my ears?! I mean, won't people be suspicious if I keep them?!"

"Oh, not in the least! You see, in this contest, the contestants are able to choose a single item or two on of their choosing throughout the show. We'll make your costumes so that they fit with your ears and tale." grinning, Akai patted her on the head and strutted towards the doors, keys in hand.

"So, why did you tie me up then?!" glancing from Akai and back to the binds, she was a bit uneasy.

"Well, we figured that your fans would want to cheer you on throughout the contest early on and all. Besides that, we knew you'd run if you had the chance." Iru, who was wiping off the last table before they let in the costumers, glanced back over to her and blushed. He as well as his brother, Yami, Hikaru, and Akai.

* * *

"Whew! They nearly mulled me!" having finally been released from her bindings and the chair, Ichigo sank down slowly, wearily, to the ground. All of the guests had come at once. Akai had informed them of how the competition would proceed, and introduced their sponsored contestant, which happened to be Ichigo.

She was exhausted and hungry, and just plain frazzled as to what was going on. She didn't want to enter the contest. If she did, not only would Akai be judging her, but also the president from the all girls club. The Red Rose something or other.

"Ichgo, come on back here and look at the designs we've created so far!" Iru's voice rang out loud and clear from the back of the green house, beckoning her to come over.

Once there, she nearly fell to the floor in shock. The designs were either too showy, or too short. Some were just glorified bathing suits.

"Not on your life! Why don't you give me the list, and I'll sketch out what I want the outfits to look like." reaching over to Yami, who had been holding the list, she gave him the bad-things-will-happen-if-you-don't-give-me-it look.

It was that exact look that scared Yami into handing over the list to her.

The categories were of the following~

1. Peppy

2. Gothic

3. Egyptian

4. Future

5. Angel

**All right, review and you'll get to see what happens next! Also, you'll find out what the outfits look like. But, what's this?! Who's the blond boy with the grey kitty ears that will be competing against her?! Could it be Ryou?! Review and see! God Bless!**


End file.
